What Ifs?
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Nick promise to return to her. Now that he has why is it too late? What runs throgh his mind as he finally visits her and there friends? Look inside to see what happens. Will they be reunited at the end?


-1What ifs?

I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters.

I was coming back. I promised her I'll be back and I will never break a promise to her.

But I did. I was to late. What if I would have return one month earlier? One week?

A day?

Would it have been the difference in this situation? Would she be alive right now?

Holding me close to her. Saying how much she has miss me.

Me telling her how much I miss her.

What if?…but now I'll never know

It is too late. I was to late.

Now I stand before her grave. The grave now holding the most beautiful witch of all. My mermaid.

But I never told her how I felt. What was truly in my heart. I thought she would live forever. I thought I will see her again.

I here a noise from behind me. I don't turn to see but I know who it is. Who they are. Now next to me stands the person that will never make me forgive myself.

Her sister. I know my heart will break to see her. She has her blood. Why wasn't she the one to be taken away from me?

Why didn't I take her place?

"Your finally here." Vida states sadly. Coldly. "She never gave up. She has been waiting for you."

The words have been caught in my throat. More questions go through my mind.

What if?

"She didn't suffer. She die peacefully." my red head best friend says.

"Why?" I finally choke out. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"She never told anybody." my other best friend says. "Not even her family knew."

I look over at Vida as she turns away with tears in her eyes.

"She didn't have to be alone. I would have…" my voice just breaks.

I loved, no love her so much. Would it had been different had I been here sooner?

Would she have her friends and love ones with her instead of dying alone?

"She should have told me."

I say before I finally walk out.

I hop in my motorcycle and drive and drive until I reach the beach. Her favorite place. I sit on the sand near the waters edge and look into the horizon.

The place where she felt as a whole. She loved the water and now…now she will not be able to be here no more.

I should have been here. Now I am to late.

Or am I?

Maybe I can go to her and tell her what I need to say.

If I don't I will loose my mind. I need to see her I need to go to her.

But before I can react I feel a gentle breeze surround me. I feel like a hand covers my shoulder so I turn to my side.

An there she is. Sitting next to me with her big smile. Holding her knees towards her chest. She then looks out into the water as I sit there with my open mouth.

"Did you call?" I hear her whisper.

"Madddd….Maddie?" I finally find my voice.

She turns to face me and smiles brightly at me or was that the sun shinning on the water. Is she really here?

"That's my name don't wear it out." her smile then turns sad. "You're here."

"I did promise to be here." I say almost coming out of my stupor mood. "I just… I am sorry."

"Its okay. You did come."

"But your…"

"Dead. Yeah but its not as bad as you think. I was just waiting for you. I thought there might be something left for us to do. I can't move on unless we have this." she says looking into my eyes.

"Why are you exactly trying to say?"

"I just heard you, Nick. You were thinking about…" she says sadly but I cut her off.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I might have not done it." I say defensively.

"Maybe you are right. I just want to make sure. You have a lot of life to live, Nick. Your story doesn't end here."

"Maddie, I need you here with me. I can't live with this guilt." I say as tears begin to roll down my eyes.

"I was already destine to die, love. I have fulfill my destiny."

"No, if you would have told me I would have found a way." I say angrily.

"Nick, please. You need to understand."

"Understand what? That I had to loose you." I get up and start to walk away.

"Nick, don't do anything dumb."

"Look, Mads, I have heard you. I understand you. You have stop me from doing something I might have regretted but don't ask me to just move on like that. I don't know what I will do but I need time."

"Nick…"

"No, don't…" I let out a deep breath. "I need time. Don't worry about me. There is nothing left for us."

I turn and look at her.

"Nick I have to tell you something…"

"I love you too, Maddie. Now you can move on."

She smiles and disappears again. I reach my bike and lean on it. A small smile playing on my lips.

What if I would have stay? Would I have been able to save her?

What do you thing? Please review.

Oh, if you do I might give you a cookie. Or another surprise.


End file.
